


center of the universe

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Sheith Week Unlimited, bringing a new baby home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Hey,” Shiro taps the window, causing Keith to jump in his seat. The teasing grin being directed his way causes Keith’s face to flush. “You coming in or are you planning on spending your son’s first day home in the car?”





	

“Wait!” Vivian demands, hands frantically unbuckling her seat belt while the rest of the family stares. With her tongue sticking out, she mutters, “I’ll get the door for you Tou-chan, lemme just...”

 

Keith catches the amused look Shiro shoots him in the rear-view mirror before returning it with one of his own.

 

_Can you believe this?_

 

 _Let her enjoy being a big sister_.

 

With a triumphant cry, the girl manages to free herself before she’s tossing the car door open and trotting around to the other side. Keith glances over at Christina, who has turned around in her seat and is quietly asking Shiro, “Is he still asleep?”

 

Shiro turns the baby carrier towards the fourteen year old, showing her that Vivian’s shrill yell has, amazingly and miraculously, not woken the new born baby up. Youta slumbers on, shifting only when Shiro’s careful hands tuck his frog-patterned blanket in as Vivian throws the door open.

 

“Easy there Viv,” Christina jokes, “You open the door any hard and it’s gonna fall off.”

 

The girl sticks her tongue out at her older sister before turning bright, eager eyes up at her dad. “Can I take him inside, Tou-chan?”

 

Shiro glances at him. From the driver's seat, Keith shrugs. _Go for it_. From the passenger's side, Christina exits the car.

 

He pauses halfway through getting out of his seat, unbuckled seat belt in hand as he watches Shiro murmur careful instructions to the ten year old. Vivian listens with the kind of intense concentration she saves only for Hunk before accepting the carrier. Keith finds himself holding his breath as the girl slowly and carefully toddles towards the front door, Christina’s steadying hand against her back.

 

“Hey,” Shiro taps the window, causing Keith to jump in his seat. The teasing grin being directed his way causes Keith’s face to flush. “You coming in or are you planning on spending your son’s first day home in the car?”

 

He playfully tries to hit Shiro with the car door but the man jumps out of the way with a laugh, holding his hand out for Keith. And as soon as Keith’s palm is in Shiro’s, he’s yanked forward in a lingering kiss that makes Keith forget they’re in the driveway and any one of their neighbors could be watching.

 

But it’s just so easy to be caught up in the familiar softness of Shiro’s lips and the feel of him under his arms. The happiness that’s buoyed him through the last 24 hours peaks yet again, causing him to smile against Shiro’s mouth.

 

“Come on,” Keith murmurs, “Let’s go make sure our son is settled in.”

 

With their linked hands swinging between them, they head into their home. “Girls?” Shiro calls out as he’s taking his jacket off.

 

Right as the car chirps to signal it’s locked, from upstairs Vivian yells, “Up here!”

 

The sheer volume of the two words send a shot of amused dread through him. And sure enough, a split second later, a tremendous wail rings down the staircase.

 

Keith can’t help but snort at the loud, “Whoops. Sorry Youta.” that mingles in with the baby’s wailing.

 

“Duty calls,” he jokes, hanging his jacket up next to Shiro’s. Shaking his head in amusement, Shiro is a step ahead. He pauses on the first step of the staircase, waiting for Keith to come up to him before heading upstairs.

 

He can’t help but wince once they’re on the first floor. “The lungs on this kid,” Keith muses, covering his ear with one hand as they walk towards the nursery.

 

“He probably gets it from me because you sure as hell aren’t ever this loud.”

 

Shiro joke has Keith’s fingers moving to pinch his ass before he can stop himself. There’s a retort on the tip of his tongue that there _are_ moment when he’s loud but Keith keeps it to himself. Mostly because admitting that Shiro makes him scream in bed sometimes oddly feels like a loss for some reason.

 

Instead he smirks at the dirty look Shiro shoots him before sneaking under his arm to step into the nursery first. Keith grins at the sight of Christina and Vivian fretfully rocking the baby carrier while a red-faced Youta wails on.

 

“Daddy!” “Dad!” they exclaim as one, turning twin expressions of panic their way. “He’s crying!” “Make him stop!”

 

Keith immediately hurries forward to take the baby out of the carrier. A step behind him, Shiro strokes Vivian’s hair and reminds her, “Indoor voice needs to be a bit softer, honey.”

 

“Sorry,” the girl apologizes with a sheepish half-grin. “I’ll try to remember that.”

 

Christina presses in against his side. Keith feels a mix of alarm and pride at the realization she’s only a few inches shorter than him. _They grow up too fast_ , he sighs to himself as he tries to rock Youta the way the doctor had told him. One hand against the chest, the other under the bottom, facing outward, right?

 

“Would it help if one of us sang something?” Christina asks after a beat, looking between the sobbing baby and the rest of her family. “Rock-a-bye-baby or whatever?”

 

Vivian immediately starts humming a few bars but Shiro interrupts, “I think your dad’s got this. Babe, I think you need to tuck his hands together under your hand.”

 

He lets Shiro carefully re-position his hand before he tries rocking their son again. Amazingly, he goes from angry wailing to sulky hiccups to blissfully quiet within a minute. The four of them stare in wonder at the dark haired baby, who moodily stares back.

 

“That was _magic_.” Vivian whispers in awe, taking a step closer to peer into the baby’s dark eyes. Youta makes an inquisitive noise as he stares at the young girl.

 

Christina nods in agreement, bending down to peer at the baby as well. Her voice is a low hush when she addresses her brother. “Hi Yo-chan. You’re home now.” She gently presses a the back of a finger against his cheek and exhales. “He’s so _soft_.”

 

“And smells so nice,” Vivian muses, running her hand carefully over the baby’s hair. She giggles when Keith’s rocking motions causes a curious little sound to come from Youta. “He likes that! Can I try it?”

 

Before Keith can say anything, Shiro answers, “Maybe later, sweetie. Your baby brother needs his rest for now.”

 

“But we’ll teach you how to hold him later.” Keith reassures her immediately.

 

The girl pouts but nods in understanding. She moves with Keith as he heads towards the crib, standing up on her tiptoes to watch him put the baby chest down. “Could you get his blanket for me, Viv? The polka dots one?”

 

She’s off like a shot towards the dresser, pulling drawers open in search of the blanket. Keith half expects her to start tossing things out the way she does when she’s in a hurry to look for something. But she only yanks the right blanket out, holding it up in triumph on her way back.

 

Keith raises an eye at the opened drawer and the cloth sticking out on top but ignores it with an amused shake of the head. Instead he accepts the blanket being presented to him and tucks their son in, who wriggles in place with complete satisfaction.

 

“He’s so _tiny_ ,” Christina sighs from one side of the crib, chin resting on top of her hands. She peers down at the baby with a look Keith can only describe as complete and utter devotion. “He’s got more than your eyes, Dad.”

 

Shiro moves to stand on the other side of the crib, across from Christina. “He definitely has your nose.”

 

“But the face is all you, Tou-chan.” Christina gestures at her own face, almost knocking her glasses off her nose. But she manages to grab them before they go tumbling down on Youta’s sleeping head. She exhales in relief while adjusting the glasses back into place. “Altean technology really is great! I can't believe it's so advanced that it let you have a kid together.”

 

He can see the distinct pleasure in Shiro’s face when the man nods in agreement. Keith finds himself filled with gratitude as well. Next time when he talks with Coran, he needs to thank him for all his help. He also needs to talk with Shiro and figure out how they should thank Jun, the surrogate who has carried their son to term. And just like that, his thoughts come back to the tiny bundle of joy resting in the crib.

 

As he stares at the boy, Keith tries to see what Shiro and Christina and seeing. And frankly, he can't tell who Youta takes after more. He's never been good at that. Rather, all he can hear is the echo of Shiro’s voice whispering in his ear, “ _I hope the baby looks more like you than me_.” Personally he hopes that Youta takes after Shiro in height and his nose. Not to mention personality.

 

Vivian presses up against Keith’s leg, nose wrinkling as she mutters, “Can’t believe he can yell _that_ loud. _I_ can’t yell that loud and I’m a whole ten years older!”

 

Shiro jokes, “I dunno honey, sometimes you _do_ get really loud.”

 

The girl makes a face and insistently shakes her head, “Not _that_ loud.”

 

“Not _that_ loud,” Keith agrees with a grin, soothing some of her stray hair down. With a pleased smile, she presses harder up against him.

 

There’s a long moment of peaceful silence where the four of them watch Youta go to sleep. Keith looks at the galaxy-themed mobile Pidge had made specially for Youta and grins. It’s a collection of planets that they’d visited over the course of their adventures.

 

“Your favorite ones,” Pidge had teased, pointing them each out. “The one where you first kissed, where you got alien married, where you got alien married _again_...”

 

In the center however, is Earth. And he knows there’s a spot on the miniature model that’s meant to mark where their home is. There’s even a little home painted on it. Lance’s idea.

 

Keith lets his hand slide down Vivian’s head, letting his eyes drift from his son, to his daughters, and finally at Shiro. And he thinks with a grateful smile, _Yeah. This_ is _the center of my universe_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's filling the prompt cuz Youta means light or sun and he's at the center of the group right now and this just made more sense in my head okay


End file.
